spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Medicinal Fried Fiasco
Medicinal Fried Fiasco is a mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary In order to get information from CLASSi, The New Kid is sent to pick up her prescription at Medicinal Fried Chicken. The entrance is guarded by a pair of heavy turrets, forcing The New Kid to learn a new Timefart to overcome the situation. The Coon arrives shortly afterwards to help The New Kid in the mission. Walkthrough To complete the mission as a whole, you may want to complete mission Alternate Universes Collide Again first. You would need an ability acquired from it to make through. Head to the alley at Main Street; before going in, you will hear a girl's voice screaming for help. Open the gate and proceed inside. Upon entering the alley, a cut scene will play, whereby the Raisins Girls will appear, closing the gate, and surrounding The New Kid to commence an ambush, claiming The New Kid has made a mistake to mess with them. With these claims, they will start their revenge. Battle: Raisins Girls ambush The battle will first start with 5 of the Raisins Girls. You will be entirely alone for this battle, the options to select team members will be locked. The battle isn't very difficult though, since you will be fighting alone the Raisins Girls' known power to charm allies will be entirely absent. Just pick off all the Raisins Girls with your best attacks, as they have rather low health. Also, try not to use your Timefart Glitch power, as it will be needed later. After the girls has been defeated, two of them will get up and a short cut scene will commence, whereby their heavyweight bruiser Rebecca will be introduced. Rebecca will then enter into the battle. Her attack has the ability to instantly KO you; at this time quickly use your saved up Timefart Glitch power to stop her attack. After her turn has been skipped by Timefart Glitch (or if you were to survive her attack), she will be then seeing looking at her phone. A cut scene will then play, whereby she realized she has been trolled on social media. All the Raisins Girls present also then realized they got trolled on social media, as a result all of them proceed to flee the area. Afterwards, a female superhero then makes her appearance in the alley, telling that she's using her powers to halt them from attacking The New Kid. She will then make some talk with The New Kid (her dialogue varies depending on the gender selected from The Talk), after that she will then leave the place via the nearby escape hatch. The battle will then be complete, you will be rewarded with the Pheromone Infusion DNA slot and the recipe for the Scarab of R'lyeh artifact. To set inside MFC, you will need to have the Cheesy Shrimparito crafted first (the recipe will be given after beating the Raisins Girls in the alley; the recipe will be located in the boot of a parked car next to MFC after the appearance of Morgan Freeman's silhouette). To craft the Cheesy Shrimparito, apart from the base Tortilla component, another two mission-specific components are required: City Wok City Shrimp and Skeeter's Roof Aged Cheese. The City Shrimp can be purchased from the City Wok restaurant for $5, as for the Roof Aged Cheese, it is located on the roof of Skeeter's Wine and Bar; you will need to use the Fartkour Buddy Ability to reach to the roof. Once arriving on the roof, the cheese will be located to a folding chair next to Simon (a kid in a green shirt, you can take a selfie with him at this point). Once all the required ingredients has been gathered, open the Crafting app to throw them all together, then make your way back to MFC. Once the guns appear at the door, Morgan Freeman's silhouette will appear once again, advising you to eat the Cheesy Shrimparito. Upon eating the Cheesy Shrimparito, you will be bestowed with a new Timefart power: Timefart Pause. Use your newfound power to freeze time, then hit the switch to deactivate the turrets. Interact with the front entrance to continue. A cut scene will play, whereby The Coon shows up to assist The New Kid collect the prescription. They then enter MFC, where they will then be greeted by Towelie, who starts conversing with the kids, however as the conversation goes on he bursts into a fit of rage over staying clean off drugs for a long period of time. Battle: Sober Towelie and MFC Employees After the cut scene, you and The Coon will be forced to fight Towelie and two MFC employees. Your objective is to calm Towelie down, but he is immune to all damage; instead, you need to get him high by burning the four piles of spilled product around the area. To do this, your characters must move over a pile while suffering from the Burning status effect; this will set the pile alight and begin filling the store with smoke. Towelie's only attack is an improvised flamethrower that hits three squares of the column in front of him, similar to the Blaster's Heat Wave ability. This does moderate damage and inflicts Burning, allowing you and The Coon to ignite the weed piles. The two employees will try to stop you by blocking your path to the piles and using a knockback attack; however, the latter can actually help you if they kick a Burning hero into the path of a weed pile (as demonstrated at the start of the battle). The Coon's abilities allow him to bypass the employees fairly easily; if you're having trouble managing the Burning and reaching the drugs with the New Kid, consider having them focus on healing The Coon as he runs around setting things alight. This is especially pertinent on higher difficulty levels, where the Burning status inflicts much more damage per turn. Another effective strategy, if the Blaster class is picked as one of the two classes for The New Kid at this point, is to use the attack Triple Burn on the MFC employees; rather than getting The New Kid or The Coon burned to light the weed piles, this instead utilizes the MFC employees to light the weed piles (as they can be also inflicted the Burning status), thus minimizing Burning damage to The New Kid and The Coon. Use any knockback or reverse knockback attack, or The Coon's Coon Lunge or Coon Pounce ability (if within range) onto the MFC employees to shift them to the weed piles after applying the Triple Burn attack. Once all four piles are lit, all you have to do is wait for Towelie's next turn; he'll attempt to use his "best attack", only to finally succumb to the burning weed and settle down. You will be rewarded with the Mellowed Pain Receptors DNA slot upon completion of the battle. A brief cut scene will then play, whereby Towelie has settled down and passes the prescription to The New Kid. The Coon and The New Kid then leaves MFC, whereby The Coon will praise The New Kid over his actions. Once The Coon has left, make your way back to Jimmy's House, another brief cut scene will play whereby CLASSi is glad that she has her prescription; she then proceeds to take a puff of it after The New Kid has handed the prescription to her. She will then later reveal that the cats are being held at the U-Stor-It. Fastpass will then page the information to The Coon, which The Coon acknowledges. The mission will then be complete; you'll be able to take selfies with CLASSi and Fastpass (as well as with Mr. and Mrs. Valmer, both located inside the house's kitchen). Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Rebecca_Boss_Fight_16|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Towelie_Boss_Fight_17|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Gallery Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests